Mary Me Double
by Sweet Summer Heart
Summary: Mary has been friends with Stiles since his mother died, to say they are close is an understatement. When Scott and Mary are bitten while in the forest things get confusing. And whats with the weird attraction that Mary has to Derek and his comatose Uncle Peter? Derek/OC/Peter (Threesome)
1. Chapter I

09/26/2014

A/N: This is my first real fanfic and I hope that you guys like it :} Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me, cause if it did there would be a ton more homoerotic stuff going on ;P. Thanks so much if you review!

Mary lay back in her bed and raised the poorly rolled joint to her lips. She inhaled four times and held it for as long as she dared, the smoke tickled the back of her throat and she smiled before slowly releasing the pent-up gasses. Closing her eyes she relaxed and breathed as the smoke filled her room. The door was closed and sealed with a towel under it, the fire alarm was broken, and the blackout curtains were drawn tight so only a sliver of light was visible. She took another hit or so and repeated the process before rolling over and exhaling into her pillow, then inhaling again. Smiling to herself Mary put out the blunt in the small red plate on her bedside table, and then stashed the drug under her low-slung bed.

Standing from her bed she stumbled over to the window, closed her eyes tightly and flung the curtains open. She winced as her eyes burned and slightly cracked one of her pale hazel green eyes; testing how bright it was. Her neighbor was hovering in his back yard, slumped over a figure on the ground and seeming to heave.

Shocked Mary ran out of her room, struggling with the wooziness of her high and the stupid towel, which got stuck…under her door. Stumbling down two flights of stairs and out the back door, Mary ran over to her neighbor to see that Stiles was bent over Scott laughing as the dark boy clutched at his crotch. Now that she was closer she could see that Stiles and Scott had been casually practicing with their lacrosse stuff-she literally had _no_ idea what to call it- and Mary simply assumed that Stiles had hit Scott in the leg with a ball.

"God damn it!" Scott cursed loudly as he rolled around, still clutching his leg, "Fuck! Stiles, What the _Hell?_"

Stiles, who was still laughing, fell down as Scott rolled roughly into his legs. He landed with an oomph sound and Mary chortled at the two, her eyes fuzzy and her head full. The two boys startled at the sound of her nearly insane laugh and then they found themselves being covered by a 115 pound 5 foot tall blonde high girl. She was giggling as she rolled around across the two boys. Scott leaned up and began to tickle Mary's sides, causing her to squeal and playfully lash out at the larger boy; seeing that Scott was 'torturing' Mary, Stiles tackled Scott and began to wrestle with him. Laughing Mary watched, clapping her hands and encouraging them before they finally called a truce and collapsed beside each other.

"Are you guys ready for school?" Mary asked as she stared up at the discolored sky.

Both of the boys groaned. And Mary grinned.

After saying goodbye to her neighbors Mary retreated to her smoky and dark room and lay in her hammock. For nearly 3 hours she stayed still only moving her eyes to follow the dust motes float down in the air. At 8:00 her alarm went off and she was so startled she flew from her hammock and gave the floor a large hug. Groaning in pain she rolled over and slammed her hand onto her phone, slightly muffling the cheery ringtone specially designed to piss off the person who set said alarm. Rolling the times Mary winced as her bruised body hit the cold wooden floors, and sitting up she glared down at her legs; the only thing she could see at that moment, and she was tempted to punch the offending appendage. Standing unsteadily she closed her eyes; the stars from staying in one place still dancing across her vision, and stumbled across her room to her vanity. Sitting down on the stool Mary blinked her eyes open and looked around for her glasses, not seeing the black and red plastic she simply fumbled her hand out and brought the bright orange pill bottle to her nose and tried to find out which prescription it was. Shrugging she shook out one pill and seeing that it was small and white she popped the metallic tasting pill into her mouth and swallowed it dry.

Gagging slightly at the taste she slightly brushed her arm against her ribs and winced at the swollen feel of them.

"Codeine, Oh codeine I love you, you are my vice on every occasion." Mary hummed under her breath as she pulled off her clothes, wincing at nearly every movement.

When she was naked Mary stood in front of her mirror and stared at the various cuts and bruises on her body. The doctor had told her that she would be fine, that there was no real damage. She knew that her ribs were bruised and that she had a multitude of cuts and other various bruises all across her body, but she mostly didn't feel any of the injuries. Her ribs hurt sometimes but besides that the codeine kept everything on wraps.

Turning from the mirror Mary stepped into her shower and turned the water on freezing. Grabbing the showerhead from the wall Marry cupped her hand over the head and slowly brought it up to her side to rinse off the sweat and to cool down the warm purple flesh, shivering at the horrible chill that swept through her body she brushed her hand across the itchy slice across her hip. The stitches had held well and she had had them pulled out by Scott's mom at the hospital three days ago, but since then it had begun to itch and burn since. Turning the shower water to a warmer setting she waited for the water to heat before replacing it into the holder and wetting her hair under the spray she closed her eyes, letting the warmth roll across her bare body and warming her internal temperature at least four degrees. Grabbing the shampoo from the ledge on the wall she poured the unscented shampoo into her hand she lathered it into her hair. Hair foamed to Mary's liking she grabbed the white washcloth from on the rack and wet it with the warm water; grabbing her home made lavender oil shower gel she poured some onto her rag and washed her body with it. Her gash burned as suds got into it, but she quickly rinsed off the offensive material and finished washing all of her pieces parts. For a few minutes she simply stood under the curtain of rain, letting it rinse all of her soaps off.

A little while later at 7 o'clock Mary lay on her bed, her hair stretched out around her as she listened to her heartbeat with her old stethoscope. The green and chrome piece had belonged to her father before he was hospitalized and had been treating patients but she used his stuff on occasions like this to make sure that her new and improved heart was working in her body. Hearing the steady beat of a heart and knowing that it wasn't a heart of yours was soothing to Mary she had often slept with Stiles to make sure she could hear the quick boys' slow heart.

Sighing and rolling over Mary pulled out her side drawer and was reaching for her sleeping pills when she looked up to see stiles standing in her doorway, a concerned look on his face. Mary smiled at her childhood friend and pulled the plugs from her ears.

* * *

><p>Please review! Sorry I know that this is an abrupt ending. Hope you liked it!<p> 


	2. Chapter II

I hope you like!

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are we doing?" Mary asked Stiles as she stepped out of his jeep.<p>

"We're going to grab Scott and then go find the other half of that dead person."

"I know that." She said as she hobbled to the veranda. "But what's the plan?"

"What plan?" Stile seemed genuinely confused and Mary sighed in resignation, mumbling something under her breath about meds and nutter butters, stiles called over his shoulder. "You say something Mary?"

"No nothing just don't fall."

Mary pulled a cigarette from her pocket and raised it to her lips, lighting it with one of her handy lighters before pulling a drag from it and then exhaling it into the cool night air. She was about halfway down the cancer stick when she heard chatter around the side of the house and went to investigate.

"Jesus Crist!" Scott's voice said as Mary rounded the corner. "What the hell Stiles? Mary has a key!"

"So?" Stiles pouted, "It's not as fun!"

"Why are you here?" Scott was livid.

"That's the cool part!"

"Stiles you are way too excited about a body." Mary's voice was bland and portrayed her eye roll perfectly.

"What!" Scott yelped in a school boy voice. "Like an actual _dead_ body?"

"A body of water." Mary said in a very serious voice and looked Scott dead in the eyes as she took the last drag from her cig and crouched down to put it out in the ground before she tucked it into her front pocket so she could throw it away later.

"Mary!" Stiles said incredulously, to which the blonde only shrugged.

"Two joggers found a dead body out in the woods."

"SO?" Scott said loudly.

Stiles bounced in place before he nearly exploded with, "They only found half!"

"You woke me up this early to GO BODY HUNTING!" Scott screamed at Stiles, causing Mary to walk over to the loud mouth and smack her hand over his mouth, lean close and whisper something sinister into his open ear; the darker boy swallowed and paled under his tan. Mary stepped back and after giving Scott a dark look she turned to Stiles and held her hand out.

"Give me the keys I'll warm the Jeep." Her voice was soft but carried well in the dark. The jingling of keys greeted her request and she easily caught the flying object before traipsing back to the jeep.

Thirty minutes later the three weary teens plodded along in the forest.

"So what exactly are we looking for here?" Scott voiced as he leaned against a young spruce and took a hit from his inhaler.

"Half of a body. Duh." Mary said as she took a drag from her third cigarette of the day.

"Well you only said that we were going looking for the body. Which half?"

"Uh well um…"Stiles was quiet for a moment and Mary turned to look at her neighbor.

"They didn't say, did they." Her voice was deadpan and she seemed to wilt into a large sycamore tree as she took the last drag from her cigarette and then put it out in the wet mud around her, placing it in the same pocket as the last one.

"Well, no they didn't."

"Nice to know that you threw your usual attention to detail into this project too." Scott's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Mary felt a snarl build in her throat, the scowl on her face carved from stone. She watched the boys climb the hill and as they reached the top she took two leaping bounds and ran up the slope.

"God I have no idea how you do that." Stiles sounded awed and Mary felt the burn of her injuries in the back of her mind.

"There they are!" Scott stage whispered, causing Stiles to whip around and sprint closer, collapsing to the ground.

"Stiles wait!" Mary worried as she hastened her feet towards her friend with Scott tagging along.

Stiles stood and then turned around.

Seeing the Sherriff behind Stiles, Mary pulled Scott behind her to a thick tree.

Mary closed her eyes as she heard one of the k-9 units snarl and gritted her teeth.

"Whoa, he's mine sorry guys it's just Stiles."

Mary released a pent up breath and sagged against the tree.

She heard the murmuring of the Sherriff then he said in a loud booming voice "Scott? Mary? Ya'll out there?" Mary could see the flashlight beam streak across the forest before she heard the Sherriff grumble something about talking about privacy and everyone seemed to fade away.

Twenty minutes later Mary and scott were about a mile and a half away from the main road when a low mournful howl echoed through the forest. Struck by the beautiful sound Mary stopped and listened to the howl for a second.

"What the hell are you doing Mary?" Scott hissed as he took her arm in his hand and began to drag her in the direction of the main road.

"Sorry." She grumbled and tugged her arm from his tight grasp, only to stumble into his back a moment later. She settled for putting her fingers through his belt loops and let him lead her.

Mary was half asleep when she heard an odd rumbling in the distance and pulled herself away from Scott. She was looking around sleepily when a herd of deer burst from the bushes. Mary tackled Scott to the ground and felt at least three full grown deer step on her left foot and right leg.

When the deer were gone Mary let Scott up. "Shit!" he cursed, "My inhaler was knocked out of my hand. Could you help me find it?" He sounded shaky and scared to Mary pulled out her tiny flashlight and began to look for the small white and blue mechanism.

Mary was only a foot away from Scott when he let out a girly screech and tumbled down the hill. She turned towards Scott and shone her light towards him, only for her light to flash across alabaster skin and the bright scarlet of blood. Familiar with blood Mary only slightly jerked then began to walk towards the woman. Mary slowly caressed the woman's face and then pressed her fingers to her lids, gently sending a prayer to the Gods as she closed the woman's milky eyes. Hearing a deep growling sound Mary looked up.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my cliffhanger even though if youve watched the show you know whats probably coming next!<p>

Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't change your opinion on Mary too much. Also I'm very sorry about the shortness of this chapter I just wanted to introduce this, I am half way done with the fourth already. Please continue to show support for authors by reviewing even if it is a one word summary of how you like it.**

Mary couldn't see well in full light, much less in near blackness and she squinted her eyes to try and make out what was going on.

The vicious growling continued, and, standing, she stepped over the dead woman. She was careful to respect the dead woman and not step in her blood, but as she looked up she could vaguely make out a dark figure running in the opposite direction of her and the mysterious growling.

"Fuck me silly and call me Marilyn Monroe." Mary voiced her opinion of the situation quietly, but the night air held the words carefully, echoing back the whisper with rustles of the leaves and the creaking of the trees. She shivered a little and after mumbling something about dumb Americans she turned back to the dead woman.

Eyes encountering nothing but a bloody patch of leaves and some entrails Mary began to warily look around. Scott had run away like a little bitch, but Mary was injured and seriously not a friend of running, so when she felt a cold nose on her back and the feel of hot breath bathing her torso; she froze.

Her body felt as though it was dipped into ice water and the pain of her body went away. It lasted for about 2 no 3 seconds before she began to quiver, her teeth chattered and her stomach muscles tensed, their instinctive response to the cold undeniably ill timed. She closed her eyes and tried to conjure up anything she could think about except what was going on at that moment.

Later she would say that she saw her mother, but what flashed through her head was that she wished she had taken that last hit and that maybe that drag would have lasted her till now.

The cold nose was gone.

Mary was about to turn around when a heavy weight pressed against the backs of her legs, and then she fell. Her knees hit the ground hard, taking all of her weight in one fast fall with no help from her hands. She swayed slightly and a loud growl sounded from behind her.

"UH! Nice doggy?" She tried in a quiet but panicked voice. A loud gruff snarl was her response and she squeaked slightly when it was literally right next to her ear. "Wolfy?" She tried again. The growl this time knocked her off of her knees and right onto her side, causing her to scramble to right her body.

Then as though remembering something would help her now she remembered one of her younger friends talking about Alpha/Omega dynamics in wolf packs. Hesitantly Mary Slid her body into a hands and knees position and tilted her head to the side, showing her throat to the wolf.

The wolf approached her slowly and pressed his nose close to her throat then before Mary could react his jaw opened and then snapped shut on her right shoulder.

Her body reacted by trying to jerk away and her hands came up and buried themselves in the thick luxurious fur of the wolf.

The wolf let her go and Mary scrambled back, her body bleeding profusely from the bite wound. Mary pressed her hand to the deepest puncture, the one closest to her throat and just above her collarbone, she stared at the wolf; right into his bright red eyes, and even as he approached her body. To her surprise the wolf began to lick at the wounds, cleaning them even though she was wearing a hoodie.

Spots danced across her eyes and Mary bit her lip to try and stay awake but by the time he tooth had sunk into the flesh her body was limp and she was being cradled delicately to the chest of a hunk dark haired man with glowing red eyes.

(**A little sneak peak:**

**"I can smell new things, things I shouldn't be able to smell."**

**"Like what?" Mary asked curiously, her hand reaching under her loose sweater to itch at her own injuries.**

**"Like that pack of menthols you have in your inside left pocket and the strawberry flavored e-pen you have in your pack."**

**"Cool." Stiles was overexcited. "What about me? Do me?")**


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: Thank you all again for your lovely reviews! Please keep up your support!**

Mary woke in her bed the next morning with a wrapped shoulder and a throbbing head ache. Reaching up, Marry rubbed her forehead and blinked the sleep from her hazy eyes. Looking to her left she saw the slowly blinking light of her alarm clock.

8:24. The numbers blurred into focus and Mary jumped from under her covers. She squealed when she realized that her body was completely bare. Her clothes she could see on her window sill; folded neatly, but still blood stained. She shivered.

Hastily Mary climbed out of her bed and walked to her large dresser, pulling underthings from the drawers while watching the crumpled clothes. If anyone had seen what she was doing they would assume that the clothing was some kind of evil hateful creature. The underwear in her hands, she sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed before walking to the shower and putting the water on scalding. Steam filling the bathroom Mary stepped into the shower.

15 minutes later Mary stepped from the bathroom; wearing the underwear and gently drying her hair with a hand towel. She avoided looking at the clothes on her sill and went to her closet.

Mary's closet was pretty generic consisting of three basic things: jeans, long sleeved shirts, and sweaters. Lots and lots of sweaters. She pulled a pair of jeans from a hanger and yanked a loose black sweater off of its hook, not bothering to pull a shirt out. Looking at the sweater Mary felt a smirk twitch at her lips; in Disney lettering the sweater proclaimed "She wands the D" and then under that it had Mickey's signature gloves making the immature sign for sex. (Just search 'Disney she wants the d sweater')

Pulling her clothes on Mary winced when her hand brushed against the now bare wound; she had removed the bandage when she had gotten out of the shower and had been surprised when the twinges from her earlier accident were no longer present; though she figured that the pain from her bite was worse than the hurt ribs or other cuts and bruises.

She looked at the clock and shrieked as she pulled on a pair of dark leather ankle boots. Snagging her computer and phone, she stumbled down the stars and kissed her father; asleep on the living room couch, on the cheek as she slammed out of the house. She reached into her car through her window, opened it from the inside, and crawled into her seat, throwing her phone and computer into the passenger seat with her backpack. Reaching up into the hidden compartment Mary slipped her keys from within and plugged the key into her Subaru 360. The car was old and it rattled a little as it started itself up, but Kenny had never failed Mary before so she was certain she could get to school in 8 minutes.

"Come on baby lets get to hell!" Mary shouted as she pulled out of the driveway, cranking up the radio on Fat Bottom Girls by Queen.

Mary pulled in to the parking lot blaring the beginning to phoenix and as she climbed from the vehicle she hummed it under her breath. Grabbing her bag, her phone and her computer she hip checked the door to get it closed. She twisted the key in the door lock and wiggled the stubborn key from the lock; patting the hood of the black-on-white pinstriped monster. As she walked away from Kenny she plugged her phone into her back pocket and slipped her computer into her bag, then slung the leather back pack over her left shoulder.

She had pulled on a pair of sunglasses on the way to school and as she walked she shoved her free hand into her pocket. All in all she looked like a right badass… and then she stood next to Stiles. They both watched as Scott rode up and when he reached them Mary had the overwhelming erg to slap the ever living shit out of the brunette.

"Let's see this thing!" Stiles said excitedly and Scott looked around warily before lifting the hem of his shirt to show them the large patch with blood seeped into it.

Mary felt shock run through her as the sight of the patch, hers had been more ragged than his yet it had bled far less than his. She shivered in the heat of day and felt a lump lodge in her throat.

"I couldn't see very much but I think that it was a wolf." Scott said lowly as he lowered his shirt to cover the patch.

"Wolves haven't been in California in the last 60 or so years." Mary heard herself saying, her eyes were still glued to Scott's side and she blinked quickly to clear her vision.

"You okay?" Stiles was leaning down to stare into her eyes and Mary smiled guiltily at her brotherly friend.

"'m okay." Mary cleared her throat then waved Scott closer to her, "If you ever leave me behind, I will murder you." Her voice was icy and made Scott shiver in horror as the full impact of her words hit him.

"I…" Scott had to stop and clear his throat because his voice came out as a squeak and it was embarrassing, "Promise."

Stiles hadn't heard the conversation and said "There's not a chance that a wolf bit you."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott grumbled under his breath.

"You couldn't have!" Mary and Stiles yelled together, their voices a cadence that attracted a few other students stares.

"How do you know what I heard?" Scott said defensively in a lowered voice.

"Mary just said there haven't been wolves in Cali in the last 60 years!" Stiles countered.

"Stiles we found the body." Scott said under his breath.

"Holy shit!" Stiles freaked out, "That's so cool! I wish I could have been there."

"It's not funny Stiles! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks! God!"

Stiles opened his mouth to say something rude and Mary slammed her hand over it. "Do not disrespect the dead." Mary said in a cold voice before kissing him on the cheek and walking away, whistling a song under her breath.

"What's her problem?" Scott asked Stiles only to find his friend staring guiltily after his neighbor.

Mary sat through four classes shivering before asking her art teacher to let her go to 'the nurse'. On the way to the nurses office Mary walked into the lost and found and after a few minutes she grabbed a leather jacket that smelled like chocolate and some herb mixture that tickled her senses and made her want to curl up and sleep. Shaking the sensation off Mary walked into the nurses office and asked for a pad to cover up the fact that she didn't have any real reason to go to the nurse.

She stayed in the nurses office for a little while; complaining about cramps that weren't there. The bell rang for lunch and Mary decided to go home, saying that she was in so much pain that she couldn't focus in class.

On the way to her car Mary got a phone call from stiles and let it run to voicemail, the buzzing stopping for a few moments before starting up again once Mary got into her car. Reaching over Mary swiped her finger over the screen.

"What?" Her voice was hoarse and she coughed slightly.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry about-about this morning." Stiles hesitantly murmured as though he didn't want to get caught.

Mary leaned her forehead against the steering wheel and inhaled deeply; taking in the sweet smell from the jacket. "I know."

"Mary?" Stiles waited for the short hum from her before continuing, "Scott and I are going to the forest to look for his inhaler. Want to come?"

Mary sighed and turned her head towards her phone with a humorous look in her eyes.

"Mary?"

"Sure. I'll head over there now."

"Okay… Love you?" Stiles hesitantly murmured and Mary said the same before reaching over and clicking the phone off. She pulled from the parking lot with the screeching of tires and the smell of burning of rubber stuck in Mary's nose halfway down the abandoned road before it was replaced with the musky smell of the forest and something more.

Mary parked and sat in the car for 45 minutes, reading a Nora Roberts book, when the smell from the jacket deepened and got thicker until Mary couldn't take a breath without smelling the delectable scent. She closed her book and stashed it in her bag before she got out of Kenny and just stood by him for a little while.

She stared into the forest, her eyes roaming the trees and her mouth watered. She heard stiles car and turned towards the road and was shocked to find that there was no car in sight.

Turning back to the forest Mary saw someone move and started to walk forward when a car pulled up behind her and shut off. Mary whipped around and sighed when she realized it was Stiles.

They began to walk through the forest when Stiles began to chatter.

"How did you do that?" He was too loud for his own good and Mary found her ire growing by second. "I mean man! You caught all of those- just wow holy!"

Scott laughed and it grated on Mary's nerves making her want to lash out at the teen. "I just felt like I had all the time in the world. That's not all I can smell new things, things I shouldn't be able to smell. And hearing! I can hear stuff!"

"Like what?" Mary asked curiously, her hand reaching under her loose sweater to itch at her own injuries.

"Like that pack of menthols you have in your inside left pocket and the strawberry flavored e-pen you have in your pack."

"Cool." Stiles was overexcited. "What about me? Do me?"

"You have a piece of mojito gum in your pocket." Stiles stared at Scott, and Mary-fed up with him-reached her hand into the small space and yanked out the piece of wrapped, flavored rubber.

Scott shrugged and then began walking again.

"and all of this started with a bite?" Stiles said and Mary could hear the thinly veiled sarcasm in his tone.

"What if it's and infection and my body is flooding with adrenaline just before I drop dead!" His tone was mildly hysterical and Mary smacked him on the back of the head, a glare on her face.

"You didn't think about that when you left me behind!" Her voice was a growl.

"Shit I'm sorry about that Mary you know I wouldn't normally leave you, I was just scared!"

"And you don't think I wasn't scared?" Mary murmured in a low voice.

"I'm sorry Mary" Scott said and he was about to try and hug her when the glare on Mary's face intensified and hardened.

"You know I think I've heard of something like that before!" Stiles said in a sarcastic voice. "It's called Lycanthropy."

"What is that? Is that bad?" Mary slapped her self on the face at Scotts incredulous tone.

"Oh yeah!" Stiles said with a smirk, "But only once a month. On the night of the full moon." Scott looked flummoxed. "Awoooh!" Stiles intoned in a deadpan voice.

Mary rolled her eyes and walked ahead, not waiting for her two companions to catch up.

She began to look around for the inhaler and nodded to Scott when he leaned down.

" I just hope he left my inhaler, those things cost a fortune."

Mary stopped moving as the scent of chocolate intensified and she leaned against a nearby tree, her vision fading out and sharpening with every inhale.

"What are you doing here?" A second long pause that tugged at Mary's ears. "HUH? This is private property."

Scott seemed shaky when he responded. "It's just that we were looking for something. We'll go now."

Mary heard someone catch something but her eyes were hurting her and she was shaking; curled in a ball on the ground. The scent got deeper and deeper until every breath hurt and every thing was that scent and it was invading her senses. Glancing up Mary stared into a pair of angry and sad pale blue eyes.

"Alpha?" her voice was a whisper.

**A/N: I hope you like! Please keep up that wonderful support!**


	5. Chapter V

Mary stared up at the man, her mind in a mess as she tried to think through the haze of sleep and desire.

"You." He murmured as he brushed his hand though her hair. Mary leaned into his hand and closed her blurry eyes to enjoy the feel of his warm hand. She hadn't seen the man in her life yet she felt as though he was something that was permanent. A fixture in her life, a candle in the darkness. Then with a sudden jolt Mary pulled away from the man, her body stumbling to carry all of her weight and to keep from falling on her face.

"W-Who are you?" Mary stuttered as she tried to right her self, her hand pressed hard against the tree so that she wouldn't fall over.

She looked up, her eyes capturing the image of two handsome men rather than one and Mary was lucid enough to see that the mans eyes hardened their soft look going away as he grabbed ahold of Mary's arm and pushed her bodily into stiles, and then in a low threatening tone said: "Leave, Now."

"Y-Yeah Ok!" Stiles said as he took a hold of Mary's slack and swaying body, holding her up. Mary felt her thoughts fading and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, feeling her body slowly respond to the painful stimulation and in time to hear Stiles say that someone died in a fire 10 years ago.

"So why is he back?" Scott mumbled and grabbed ahold of Mary's other arm as Stiles slung her over their shoulders.

"Jeez Mare!" Stiles exaggerated, "What have you been eating?" Mary heaved a laugh and pulled most of her weight off of her feet, weighting down the two geeks as they all trudged back to the cars.

Mary pushed herself into her car and plugged her phone into the portable charger before reaching into the console and pulling out a small white pill bottle. Grumbling under her breath she took one pill before putting the car in gear.

Mary walked into her home and saw he father on the couch, three sheets to the wind if she could see well enough, he had a full wastebasket beside his lazy-boy and she emptied it when he needed it to be. She walked over to the whicker basket and saw 5 cans there already, Mary sighed before grabbing the basket; and the half empty can from her dads hand and tossing the tin into the recycling bin.

From the garage Mary heard the telephone ring and cursed under her breath when she rushed into the living room and saw her dad holding the phone to his ear.

"Hum. Yeah she's right here. You too Scott!" Dylan Brighton was chipper as could be when he handed Mary the phone and Mary eyed him, leery of his change in attitude.

"Scott?" Mary said into the phone, her eyes still on her dad.

"I need to splint a dogs leg. Where are they?"

"Far left upper cabinet, big in the top half, little-" He cut her off.

"On bottom. I know that much."

"Okay. Night." Mary moved her finger over the button to turn the device off when she remembered something. "Painkillers."

"Got it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Night."

"Night." Scott dropped the call and Mary held the phone to her ear for approximately 50 seconds before the dial tone caught up to her and she pressed the little red button.

She shook off the effects the drugs had on her memory and set the phone down on the kitchen island, where she had lain all of her school stuff.

She gathered all of the offending items and pulled them into her backpack, tossing her computer and phone in last. Mary climbed the stairs carefully, not wanting to fall, and when she reached the top stair she wanted to lay on the cold tile and fall asleep; resisting the temptation Mary made it to her room and threw her bag onto her hammock before throwing her body into bed, sleep claiming her instantly.

She didn't see the man in the corner who reached out and brushed blonde strands from her cheek, then placed a kiss onto her sweetly parted lips.

He smirked.

A/N: Crappy chappy is crappy sorry ive been a little busy sorry.


End file.
